


Aftermath

by anetdowney29



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anetdowney29/pseuds/anetdowney29
Summary: Umm this is just my verse of how Bruce saved Nat from the Soul world.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 15





	Aftermath

He woke up in his dream.  
There was water and nothing around. No soul, not a thing. The weather orange and the astmosphere was silent. _Where am I?_ He was looking around. He saw hint of his arm which was healed and his. No damage. _''Finally I found you. At place where we can have peace,''_ said voice.  
He turned around but there was no one. _''Hello?''_  
 _''We can run. Together. Like we wanted to.''_ He couldnt see anyone. But then he stopped and he saw silhouette. _''Nat?''_ his voice cracked. _''Hey Big guy,''_ she smiled. He was looking at her like she was ghost. _But she was, right?_ He made step towards her but he fell. Quickly, he stood and ran to her.  
 _''Nat...''_ Bruce stretched his arm for her but under his hand she was invisible. When he took his arm away, she was there again. _This was their fate?_ Been able to meet but without touch? Right... how you can touch a soul? _''Did we win?''_  
''Yeah, we won,'' said Bruce, _''But you-''_  
''It's ok Bruce. We won and that's important,'' she tried to took his hand but without success. Nat smiled sadly. _''How is this possible? How can I talk to you?''_  
 _''You wished that. You wanted me back when you snaped. You've got the choice to talk to me.''_  
 _''I wished you to be here with me. Whole you,''_ said sadly. Nat came to him where bench appeared. She sat on it and looked at free place next to her and then at him. _''I'm here. I'll be always here,''_ she smiled. He sat next to her with distance. In front of them was big wooden house with garden where Bruce and Natasha were sitting. They seemed... happy. _''I would never be able to give you this... even if I wished that,''_ he looked at her. _''You are too hard on yourself,''_ she looked back. _''I want you. I want to hug you.''_  
 _''Maybe in next life?''_ she joked. Nat looked back at their vision where their props where relaxing. _''I miss you. I'm so sorry that we missed our window.''_  
 _''I adore you. I adore you no matter what, ok?''_ Nat informed him. _''Me too,''_ tear fell, _''I'll find a way.''_  
 _''Okay.''_ They were sitting there too long. _''It's time Bruce,''_ said Nat. _''I'm not ready to leave you.''_  
 _''Maybe we'll see each other,''_ she smiled again, _''And don't be lonely''_  
 _''I don't want you to be here by yourslef. Alone...''  
''I'm not. Don't worry,''_ she placed her hand on his. For one goddamn second he felt her touch. How her thumb is close to his puls point for his sake. For his calm. Her hand started to dissepear and he watched her go. _''Nat...''_ he cried and woke up.

Bruce was sitting in his bed with his damaged arm. He stayed at the base because he didn't have anywhere to go. Scott was with Hope and Cassie. Nebula was with guardians and Clint spent his time with family. New team was enjoying their free time.

The clock read 8 am. Bruce was standing in his room. Yeah Bruce Banner. After the battle he decided to took his form back as a human. Everything would be better. And with his serum he can always change back. Another day and he doesn't know what he will do. Another day in lab? Another day trying to reapir his arm? Nah, maybe small trip is good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> How you can see, English is not my main language. So I'm so sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
